


Gregory Lestrade and the Baker Street boys

by noahlikeswaffles



Series: caring for subs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caring Greg Lestrade, Daddy Kink, Dom Greg Lestrade, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sherlock is a Brat, Spanking, Sub John Watson, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Threesome - M/M/M, papa lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahlikeswaffles/pseuds/noahlikeswaffles
Summary: Dominant Greg comes home to 221 after a grueling day at work to find his two lovely submissives, John and Sherlock, behaving more than a bit not good. But he's not afraid to put down the law with these two.Spankin, cuddlin, fluff, etc. you know the drill kiddos
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: caring for subs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Greg sighed as he turned the corner onto Baker Street, hands tucked in his pockets. That last case had been tough-emotionally and physically. He'd sent the boys home after a disastrous tumble that sent them both into the frigid Thames, and they didn't argue (much). He sighed and curled his coat tighter. It was bloody freezing. 

He paused on the stoop, fishing his keys from his trouser pockets, and groaned when he heard shouting. Exhausted from a rough day, he just wanted a nice hot cup of something and maybe a film. Bickering subs was not on the agenda. He wiped his feet as he stepped in, looking up and listening to the muffled shouts echoing down the stairwell.

"Stop it! Ah my hair!"

"You prick!"

"That _hurts!_ " He heard Sherlock scream followed by a rather dramatic crash and some shrieking that filled the hall. He clenched his hands into fists and took the stairs two at a time, swinging around the banister and stomping into the sitting room. 

Sherlock was on his back, his soaking wet curls gathered up into John's fists, who was kneeling on top of him. Sherlock was kicking at John's legs and abdomen, and John was seething as they tumbled on the ground, mud and river water all over the carpet. 

" _John_!" Lestrade shouted, his hands on his hips, his face ground into a glare. John turned, eyes wide and guilty, and crawled off of a still kicking and fighting Sherlock, who tackled a distracted John from behind. 

" _Sherlock_! Enough!" Lestrade growled, grasping Sherlock by his collar and shoving him away from John, who he restrained with a hand on his chest. "I've just about had it with you two!" Greg gave them both disappointing glares, the fight going out of John, who only gave Sherlock a nasty look. "What the hell is going on?" 

"He started it! He pushed me in the river!" John shouted, looking to Greg for affirmation. 

"He pulled my hair!" Sherlock said with shock and feigned innocence, pointing accusingly at John, "he attacked me unjustly!"

Greg snarled, "Don't try that with me, Sherlock, go to your corner, _now._ "

Sherlock didn't budge, arms crossed like a petulant child, his eyes glaring daggers at John. 

"Do as I say, _now._ "

"Whatever," Sherlock mumbled, toeing a spot on the carpet with his shoe. Greg shook his head and grabbed Sherlock by the ear, dragging him to the corner. The sub whined but Greg wasn't having it. This piss poor attitude was quite past his limits. He pushed him to his knees and grabbed his wrists, folding them behind his nape and quickly cuffing him there. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, Sherlock, what was that?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Sherlock grumbled, shifting on his knees and glaring at the ground, his wrists tight and burning in the police-issue handcuffs.

"That's better, now you don't. move. until I'm done with John,"

"Ha!" Sherlock hissed, turning over his shoulder to blow a raspberry John's direction. 

"Oi!" Greg slapped the back of his head, "what did I just say?"

"sorry, sir,"

"You run your mouth one more time and I'm washing it out with soap," Greg gave his hair a warning tug and Sherlock's eyes widened. His mouth opened to respond but he shut it tightly and huffed, looking like a bested four year old. 

Greg pat his shoulder and turned to see a very put upon John standing in the sitting room, rubbing his ankles together and clasping his hands in front of him. He looked- adorable actually, his cheeks all flushed and his Atlantic blue eyes full and pleading. 

"Right," Greg sighed as he flopped into Sherlock's chair, settling in and crooking his finger at John, "c'mere,"

"B-but- I-" John sputtered, shaking his head, "he pushed me, Daddy, I didn't do anything!"

"HE PULLED MY HAIR AND HE CALLED ME A PRICK!" the other sub shouted from the corner.

"Quiet!" Greg bellowed, and Sherlock obeyed, head pointed to the floor, his arms weak and hurting from the strain of the cuffs, knees chafing in his soaked trousers. 

"m'sorry, Daddy, m'so sorry," John whimpered, rubbing at his cheeks and shifting from foot to foot. Greg sighed and scrubbed his chin, giving John a hard stare. 

"I know you're sorry, love, but you broke the rules," Greg patted his thigh and John begrudgingly stepped closer, eyes wide and pleading, shaking his head softly to himself. John was the older and on the surface, some might confuse him for a switch with his muscular physique and half-Scottish stubbornness. But when he went under, he went hard and fast, so obedient and calm he'd make any Dom proud. 

"S'embarrassing, daddy," John mumbled and Greg almost chuckled.

"It's embarrassing when my subs don't behave themselves," Greg grasped him by his sides and looked up at him. "Are you going to be good?"

"Yes Daddy!" John nodded enthusiastically, his tummy and tight and funny. 

"Good boy, now, trousers off," Daddy pat his hip and John whimpered, but he obediently unzipped his soaking jeans and stepped out of them, now only in his pants. He shivered and covered himself, goose flesh on his bare legs and Greg smirked. "Up on my knee, that's it, that's a good lad," John draped himself gingerly over his Daddy's lap, bent over the arm of the chair. 

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to Sherlock?" Greg rubbed a small circle on his bum before pulling his adorable red pants down around his knees. John squirmed and mumbled under his breath, wiggling like a worm. Greg brought a hard slap down on his arse and John lept forward, gasping and hitting his fist on the arm of the chair. 

"What was that John?"

"I said, Sherlock deserved it!" John kicked and struggled and Greg spanked him again, harder still, and didn't stop. He didn't pause for one moment as each thundering smack came down, red hand print after red hand print painting the canvas of John's behind a deep crimson. 

"What's gotten into you tonight? Tell me your rules, John!"

"Ah! Ah- o-obey you," John croaked, kicking at the ground in pain, "ask- permission- ow! AH! Daddy- stop it! Stop please!" Greg ignored his pleas, reigning down a hard flurry of slaps, callused palm like a lead weight on John's jiggly rump, consistently hitting that oh-so-stingy sit spot. 

"And?"

"N-no hitting," John sobbed, stomping on the floor and whining. He did not like spankings! Not one bit! Not at all! 

"He's forgotten no talking back, Daddy!" The peanut gallery chimed in and Greg wheeled his head around and pointed dangerously to the pale lanky lad in the corner. 

"Think I forgot about that soap, did you?" Sherlock paled and shook his head, quickly turning back around. Greg held down a shaking and trembling John, whose tears were flowing freely now, his head hung between his shoulders and his purpling arse on display. 

"m's-sorry daddy, please, no more, please," 

"We're halfway through, lad , now you get a choice, thirty more with my hand or ten with the belt," He rubbed a soothing circle on his lower back, reaching warm hands across his bare shoulders.

"Belt please," John whimpered defeated.

"Right then, up up," Greg pulled John off his lap and stood, "bend over the arm," The shivering and very deep in subspace John obeyed. Greg unbuckled his belt quickly and folded it, and John winced, gripping the black leather armchair with all his might.

 _SLAP!_ John cried out, wrenching forward and trembling. Greg thought he looked rather pitiful already, maybe he could let him off. 

No. No, this was not the way his boys behaved. Beating up criminals was one thing, but the three of them were family, and this was not how families behaved. 

_SLAP!_ Greg winced as a dark purple line joined the first, and quickly finished the remaining strokes, John gone completely silent, naked and defeated, eyelids drooping. 

"John? It's over now," No response. He tugged John to stand up, pulling the sub's pants up and patting his hips gently. "You did a great job, boyo," John only shook, shakily wiping his tears with his sleeve. 

"I'm so sorry, sir" John mumbled, his eyes bleary and his heart sunken in his chest. He was the older of the two subs, and he should've known better than to hit Sherlock. He should've been better. Why was he always fudging things up? Always a mistake, always ruining things. Why couldn't he be good? He bit back a sob, shoulders heaving.

"it's all forgiven, John," Greg said genially, pulling the short man in for cuddle, chin resting on his feathery blonde hair, strong hands soothing at his shoulders and nape. "Would you like to apologize to Sherlock?"

John's chin dug into Greg's chest as he nodded. Sherlock poked his head back over his shoulder, and Greg could only watch with pride as John unattached himself from Greg and went quickly to Sherlock, the two subs embracing in a tight hug, only a bit awkward due to Sherlock's cuffed wrists. 

"M'sorry, Sherlock, I wasn't very nice," 

"I'm sorry I pushed you Jawn, I- I- thought- I thought it'd be funny, and I'm sorry,"

"There's my boys," Greg beamed, stepping quickly over to the two kneeling subs, placing one large hand on each head. "Why don't you go run the hot water, John, for your bath."

"Yes, sir!" John scuffled, leaning in and planting a sloppy wet kiss to Sherlock's lips before pattering naked down the corridor to the lav. Sherlock swallowed thickly, his eyes pointing to the floor and his shoulders screaming at the strain of keeping them up like this. Not that he hadn't endured worse, but perhaps it was much easier to think about that pain then the growing guilt in his tummy, Daddy's cinnamon warm smell so close, his eyes so stern on Sherlock. So displeased. Again. 

"That was a very good apology, 'Lock," Greg murmured as he unlocked the handcuffs, gently easing his sore muscles down from their straining position. His strong tanned fingers laced through Sherlock's curls and the sub almost broke down in tears, pushing his head up into the affectionate touch. If John was his good little boy, then Sherlock was the naughty kitten of the family. He was practically purring already. 

"Are you going to spank me too?" Sherlock whispered, eyes glowy and wide as he blinked up at Greg.

"No, love," Greg chuckled, ruffling his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "No, you _like_ your spankings,"

Sherlock's cheeks coloured instantly, tucking his sheepish smile into Greg's armpit, the faint sound of the bathroom tap the only sound other than Daddy's heartbeat, loud and thumping in his ear. 

"But you do have to be punished, because your behavior was not okay, Sherlock. You know that what you did was wrong,"

"Yes sir," Sherlock grumbled, wiggling a bit in Greg's grasp. 

"You'll be doing the washing up for the next week, and no trips to the morgue either,"

"But sir!!" Sherlock's eyes grew three sizes and he mewled, pleading and whimpering in a fashion equal parts annoying and adorable. 

"Come now, you know it's fair, so shut it," Greg growled, pointing a finger at Sherlock as the sub continued to pout, and the older Dom grinned,"now go on, into the bath, you. And _behave_ , or I _won't_ spank you this week," Greg flashed a cheeky smile at Sherlock's high-pitched gasp, his sub blushing furiously before quickly dashing off towards the bath. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock always made a splash wherever he went. 

"Sherlock! Eek! Stop it!" John giggled when Sherlock plopped down on top of him in the bath. Sherlock was manically unbuckling his collar and tossing it onto the lino. The lanky younger sub slithered around John and was currently fidgeting and rearranging himself. John hmffed, it wasn't like there wasn't room, Sherlock was just being annoying again. John tried to maneuver around the sea monster but his smarting bum kept catching and slipping against the porcelain bottom of the tub, "Ouch! Sherlock stop!"

Sherlock instantly held still, his eyes somewhat apologetic. John closed his eyes and sighed, throwing his head back over the lip of the tub, him and Sherlock on opposite ends, their legs a tangled knot between them. 

"Hey Jawn?" Sherlock whispered conspiratorially. 

"Yeah?" John opened one eye to look at a rather timorous looking detective. 

"I pushed you earlier,"

"Yes, I know that Sherlock," John rolled his eyes.

"No, just wait. I pushed you in because...because I was _jealous_." Sherlock's mind flashed to the case. Sherlock had known every little detail of the murder instantly, it was a barely a 3, and Greg was hardly impressed. No but John notices that the victim most likely had a auto-immune disorder (a blaring obvious detail, look at his pockets!) and he gets all of Greg's praise, even a pinch on his bum. Sherlock's eyes had seen red.

"I kinda figured Sherlock," John smiled, caressing at Sherlock's side with his toe. 

"But that's not supposed to happen. You're my...you're my..." Sherlock's lips struggled to find the word. 

"colleague?" John added with cheek, but instantly regretted it when Sherlock paled, his eyes vulnerable and soft. "No, no Sherlock I was just teasing. You're my...well...boyfriend? It's gotta be something stronger than that."

"Yes. I should be craving _your_ attentions, not his."

"Sherlock, don't be silly," John chuckled, curling his foot into Sherlock's hip, "Greg's your Dom, and mine. Nature and society seems to be pretty insistent that you want his validation."

"I don't want to resent you, John, ever. I don't know how it happened, but I never want it to happen again."

"I know you don't. It's par for the course, love, with bodies like ours."

"I was uncollared when we met, I don't _need_ a Dom," Sherlock spat, crossing his arms defensively. 

"Please, Sherlock," John sighed, scooting forward to press a kiss to Sherlock's glistening cheekbone. "You love Greg, I know you do, I do too. He completes us, and he keeps us. I never want to go back to us without him,"

Sherlock was quiet, and the bathroom grew still, and Sherlock nodded before plopping his finger in the water. Downstairs Gregory was shuffling about with the laundry machine. 

John was right. Like usual. Sherlock sighed, leaning down into the steaming water, his skin stingy and frozen underneath. He hadn't realized how cold he was. 

"You know..." John said mischievously, crawling forward, bum wiggling in the air. His skin was glowy and soft, with droplets of golden water dripping down his neck and into the water. "Daddy likes it when you kiss me,"

Sherlock gasped, giggling and leaping up to meet John's lips, twirling them back the other way to John's side of the tub, suckling and nibbling on his lips that tasted like warm tap water and vanilla. His fingers reached up and grasped John's bare neck, thumbs brushing across the pale stripe of skin where his collar usually rested. 

"Mm you're yummy, John," He smiled, lapping all the beads of water from John's cheeks, tongue swiping across the shell of his ear, the older sub shivering at the delicious sensation. 

" _Sherlock_ ," John gasped, fingers threading through his springy raven hair, curls dripping and wet. John moaned, his head thrown back and his hips canting up, his member slipping against Sherlock's leg. The younger sub gave a throaty whine, pushing forward to rut against John as well, their bodies intertwined as each began to pant. Their cocks occasionally met above the water, and oh Christ, did that feel good, Sherlock whimpered, limps unsure and belly tingling. 

There was a knock on the door that neither sub heard, and Greg smirked to himself, the pornographic nosies coming through the wall were cue enough for him to know what was going on. He nudged open the door with a cheeky grin and oh god. His cock was stiff and tight in his boxers already, blinking at the sight of two very naked and wet subs rutting like puppies. 

"Ah-hem, boys," Greg croaked, and Sherlock looked over with a sly grin. 

"Daddy! Come play with us!" Sherlock giggled, shaking his wet hair like a dog. 

"Yeah, daddy, come play!" 

"I don't think I'd fit in there, pet,"

"Sir, can I suck Jawn off please?" Sherlock begged, eyes wide and yearning for a taste. Greg grinned at both boys giving him their best puppy eyed faces and nodded. 

"But John is not allowed to come, you hear?" Greg pointed at them both with a crooked eyebrow. 

John's mouth hung open indignantly, about to complain or beg but he shut it, his red bum still itching. 

"Yes, sir," 

"Oh yes! Thank you sir!" Sherlock cried with glee. He loved, _loved_ giving head. He bent down happily, hands pressing on the porcelain on either side of John's muscular thghs, licking up the inside of them before slipping his tongue across John's exposed glans. 

"Nnnghh! Sh-Sher-lock," John practically levitated, his hips reaching up out of the water. Sherlock happily swallowed John down, all the way, his nose nestled in his sprinkling of golden hair which was quite luscious a lot for a submissive. Sherlock was very proud to not have a gag reflex, and expertly squeezed his tongue muscles like Greg had thought him to, every delicious drop of precome salty on his taste-buds. 

"Oh Christ!" John gasped as Sherlock's head bobbed up and down, lips trailing across John's veiny length, sharp and quickly, agonizingly. John wanted, no he _needed_ to come. He was going to come right now if Sherlock didn't stop. "Sherlock- stop it, I'm going-"

Greg had taken himself in hand a while back and grinned as John could barely keep himself together, shivering, muscles spasming as he held himself back like a good boy. 

"Please, daddy, make him stop, I can't do it any more!" John cried, tears on his face, abdomen quivering in exertion, beads of sweat dribbling into the bath. 

"You can do better, John, thrity more seconds," Greg ordered as he pulled himself off, each tug mirroring a slurp of Sherlock's cupid's bow lips, indecently plump around John's cock. 

"Nngh-Ah!" John keened, floating above the water, arms trembling. Sherlock grinned as he quickened his pace, cheeks hollowing as he hummed devilishly, making this final half minute the worst (and best) one. 

"Time's up," Greg muttered, his own breath light, his hand and the bathroom tiles drenched in his thick milky come. Dominants did have so much of it. Sherlock groaned, pulling off with a lurid 'plop' noise. 

John sunk into the tub, whimpering and shuddering, his cock flicked up to his tummy, red and aching. Greg noticed with a grin that Sherlock's looked much the same. 

"Oh what a good boy, what very good boys you two are," Greg cooed, petting John's hair. "I am so proud of you, both of you," Greg whispered to Sherlock's ear, teeth bit on the lobe, the sub boneless as he fell across Greg's clothed shoulder, rubbing his chin along Greg's stubbly neck. 

"Oh please sir, please, let me finish him," Sherlock begged and Greg quirked a smile. 

"Well.. you boys were awfully good, hugging and making up like that,"

"Oh yes, sir, please, I'll do all the washing up!" John implored and Greg chuckled, voice deep and vibrating through Sherlock's chest. 

"Sherlock's already doing all of it, love,"

"Oh," John's head hung and he looked at his sad, aching and purple cock, knees rubbing together in frustration. Greg pulled Sherlock up out of the bath, wiping him down with a towel, skillfully avoiding the twitching cock that hung between his legs. 

"You need to learn your lesson, darling, and I promise, I'll bugger both of you senseless tomorrow, but tonight we're going to go to bed. Do you need your rings or can I trust you to be good boys?" Greg asked as he dried off John, being careful around his smarting bum. 

"Ring, please," Sherlock admitted, and John nodded in agreement. What a horrible, no good day, he thought. He really wanted to come. He whined when Greg rubbed a cold damp washcloth over his penis, the little guy shriveling down. John wanted to cry. Greg didn't miss a beat as he slipped their silicone cockrings on. 

"I know you're disappointed, but you both know the rules about punishments,"

"But you let Sherlock suck me off! That's not fair!"

"I didn't hear you complaining, princess," Greg smiled patiently, brushing through John's feathery blonde hair. 

"Tomorrow, you can go first, John," Sherlock offered sweetly, and Greg beamed with pride. John huffed, still looking at the floor but nodded once. "And you can sleep in the middle tonight,"

John looked up with a genuine smile, pulling Sherlock into a hug. Sherlock was always fighting for the middle cuddle slot. 

"There's my boys," Greg grinned, "Now off to bed, you two," 


End file.
